


Icha Icha Dorm Daze: Sorority Exxxploits

by Pervysage46



Series: Icha Icha Paradise: University Edition [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blowjob competition, Blowjobs, Breast Play, Cock Worship, College Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Like really-really filthy, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Porn What Plot, Sorority, fraternity, unapologetically filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervysage46/pseuds/Pervysage46
Summary: The pledges of sorority Cum Louda have a bit of fun while trying to secure a place on the sorority.





	Icha Icha Dorm Daze: Sorority Exxxploits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did some re-organizing of this fic [Formerly IIDD: Side Fics] because I wanted to have more specificity in the stories so I can tell what people like and want more of.  
> At some point, I'll finish this with part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurenai/Hinata/Tenten/Sakura/Karin  
> Ino/Karui  
> Hinata/Hidan  
> Ino/Kisame  
> Karin/Nagato

“Alright ladies!” Kurenai called to the would be girls of Sorority Cum Louda, who had all been tittering with excitement over what was to happen next. “The boys in the other room are all watching your audition tapes, getting those cocks niiice and hard for you. How does that sound, girls?”

They squealed with excitement, perky tits dying to be touched and panties wet from their warm ups.

“Everyone come up and pick a number. This will determine who you’re partnered with.”

Ino made it to her first and eagerly reached for the bag, but Kurenai pulled it back just out of reach. “Not just yet, baby,” she teased. “I need a kiss, first.”

Ino gave her a sultry grin before tossing her blond hair over one shoulder. “Of course, Sensei.”

She pressed her body against Kurenai’s, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Kurenai moaned, enjoying the kiss and grabbing at Ino’s pert ass.

“Mmmm,” She said, finally pulling away. “That’s a good thank you for all my hard work.”

But Ino wasn’t done with her. She looked back to her fellow pledges. “What do you say we give Kurenai-sama a real thank you?”

“Great idea, Ino,” Hinata said as the group encircled their master. Hinata leaned in and kissed Kurenai’s neck while Tenten dropped to her knees and buried her face underneath Kurenai’s leather skirt.

Kurenai gasped in pleasure at the delightful tongue, leaning back on Sakura who had come to stand behind her and support her while her sisters worked the gorgeous professor before them. Hinata and Karin sucked and nipped at Kurenai’s nipples while Tenten fucked her with her tongue and Ino, Karui and Sakura took turns kissing her.

“Give me a show, girls,” Kurenai breathed out to them between moans. Sakura kept supporting her, but slipped a hand down to push a finger inside Kurenai as the woman watched Ino and Karui form a sixty nine, voraciously licking at the others pussy and groaning at the rough pleasure. Kurenai watched with an approving eye, one hand going to fist in Tenten’s hair and the other stroking the cheek of Hinata at her tit.

Karui was an intense lover. She absolutely feasted on Ino’s vag, her hair shuddering with the strong movements as she made to please her fellow sister. Ino could hardly focus, a finger lay still in Karui’s entrance while she tried to lick at her clit through the moans Karui was coaxing from her.

When Karui pulled her hair over one shoulder and made eye contact with Kurenai as she teased the first orgasm of the night out of Ino, Kurenai felt herself release as well. She threw her head back onto Sakura’s shoulder as Sakura’s two fingers felt the older woman tense around her. Tenten worked her clit until Kurenai pushed her away, and Hinata and Karin withdrew as well.

“Good work, ladies.” She told them all, eyeing them hungrily. “Now go suck some cock!”

She moved to open the door she’d been standing in front of, revealing six naked, blindfolded men reclining on long, plush red couches, arms tied behind their backs and cocks all standing to attention. After getting a number, the girls strutted inside as the eyes of the judges turned to them, and tried not to drool at the sight of pre-cum leaking dicks that were all soon to be theirs.

The men were set apart from each other by maybe four feet, marked by signs on the floor before them with a station number. The girls filed in neatly, standing by their previously assigned station.

Anko greeted them with a wry smile, walking down the rows of girls and occasionally stroking a cheek or slapping an ass. She stopped at Tenten, leaning in and whispering something in her ear before kissing her passionately. Tenten moaned, sagging against the other woman.

Anko gently pushed her away before getting down to business. “You’ve all been briefed on the rules, but here’s what we care about: You will each get two, randomly selected Junior students. When it looks like you are close to finishing one, one of the facilitators will bring your next man out and have him waiting. You may use your mouth, hands and tits, but any vaginal or anal penetration will disqualify you. If any student piques your interest, feel free to give them your number afterward. The first one to win will be guaranteed a spot in the sorority.”

The busty woman motioned for the girls to stand beside their station number. Then, theatrically, she announced, “Alright girls, three! Two! One! Suck those cocks!”

The girls eagerly set to work seducing.

 

* * *

 

Hinata knew her assets. She climbed on top of her guy, running her hands through silver hair and undid his blindfold, careful not to let her chest touch him and keep her size a surprise. His brown eyes blinked at her massive tits, and let a slow grin spread across his face.

“Fuck,” He murmured, his gaze so full of lust she wished she could undo his hands and feel all he wanted to do to her. But for now, she just pressed her tits against his chest and drew herself up till she was able to hold her breasts right in front of his face.

“Do you wanna fuck these big tits?” She asked in her most sultry voice.

“Holy shit, yes,” He panted, straining forward to try and lick at her nipple. She leaned just enough that he could flick his tongue against her barbell, and the both let out breathy sounds in delight. She dismounted, allowing his straining erection to slide along her creamy thigh and leave a slight trail of precum. She shivered at the feeling as she got between his legs, wishing she could have slipped him inside her and had the ride of her life.

Hinata started out by licking her tongue around his head, feeling him out in her mouth. She had seen him around, Hidan she thought his name was, and he seemed to like it dirty. She made a few obscene sounds, letting slurping noises escape her lips as she sucked at the head of his cock and earned a hard, throaty moan from the man.

Perfect.

Hinata held him with both hands, shelving her tits on her forearms so they bounced within his line of sight at every stroke of that long, hard cock. She made eyes at him while she sucked, moaning around his head like she was imagining it pounding into her -and she didn’t have to try hard, he would be such a good fuck.

“Damn,” He groaned out. “Look at those perfect fucking tits. I wanna suck them so bad.”

Hinata pulled him out of her mouth slowly, tauntingly, and chuckled. She let a finger swipe a bit of precum off his twitching, swollen dick and licked it off. His eyes watched her, so hungry.

“What do I get if I let you?” She purred, climbing on top of him and biting at his lower lip.

“I’ll give you my number,” He responded, and she was surprised it didn’t come off cocky. But the genuine desire and curiosity in his eyes told her the offer was honest. Then, his gaze shifted to over her shoulder. “Or, I could put my tongue up your ass and make you cum all over my face, like them.”

Hinata looked to where he had been staring, at Sakura and Itachi. Sakura’s knees were on either side of Itachi’s head, where he was licked at her clit with vigor. Their bodies were pressed firmly together as Sakura completed the 69 by moaning in delight around his cock.

Wordlessly, Hinata undid her top and presented her tits to the man with the filthy, hot mouth. He went to work immediately, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth and flicking his tongue against it. She was so sensitized that every little flick sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her clit. When he went on to attack the next one with a surprisingly gentle but unyielding stimulation, it was too much.

“How about this,” Hinata lowered her voice, leaning in so her lips were almost touching his. “Fuck the competition, we’ll have our own race. Whoever cums first, loses.”

“Winner gets to choose what happens next,” Hidan said, agreeing. “Now let me see that sweet ass.”

Hinata moved fast, positioning herself on him and set to work immediately.

But fuck, his tongue felt so fucking good. She had been so intensely stimulated for so long and she was finally getting attention on her clit. She sped up her pace of the blowjob, hoping to compensate. But when he slid his tongue back and up into her ass, she knew it was over. She let him rim her good, and fuck it was so good. She opened herself as much as she could take, until she finally swung her leg around to climb off. She slid back onto his lap, her lust blown eyes meeting his curious, aroused ones. She glanced around the room, noticing that she had already lost. In that case….

 

* * *

 

Ino didn’t wait. She sank to her knees, leaving the blindfold of the huge, muscular man on as she dove into her performance. The hands she slid up his enormous thighs to that swollen cock was the only warning he had as she stroked it once before drawing it easily into her warm, wet mouth. There was a hiss of surprise and pleasure. She worked him steadily, but languidly, finding her rhythm immediately.

She sucked him firmly, stroking him hard into her mouth. Ino loved blowjobs and knew she was good, letting her body fall into that special zone it did when she was on her knees, worshipping at a worthy dick. She added a twist to her grip, squeezing gently at the head and bobbing in time with the motions, sucking and flicking her tongue against that big cock.

After a few minutes, she let him out of her mouth with a ‘pop’ and jiggled her tits better into the push-up bra, just so that her nipples were peaking out. She leaned her body over him, and he was already panting lightly from her attention. She undid the blindfold and smiled into the glazed blue eyes.

“Hey,” Ino said, noticing the way his eyes fell to her chest, watching the rise and fall of her tits.

“Hey,” He said back, his gaze meeting her eyes for a second before he noticed the tiny skirt she was wearing. “You sure don’t waste any time, do you?”

She laughed softly, taking the opportunity to unhook the push-up bra and let her tits free to his gaze. She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder to give him the full view. “Don’t really see the point. Do you?”

His eyes widened at her gorgeous chest. “Definitely not.”

Ino slid down again between his knees, pushing her round tits to either side of his cock, enveloping it in her soft, white chest. She moved slowly, drawing out the friction as she fucked his cock with her tits.

“Mmmm, is this good baby?”

“Fuck yeah,” He ground out. “My name’s Kisame.”

“Kisame,” She teased, still working him. She winked and said, “That’s a name I wouldn’t mind screaming. I’m Ino, and if you want, you can help me fuck you with my tits.”

Kisame grunted, and started shallowly thrusting. She made sure to play with a nipple where he could see it, knowing her face was flushing with pleasure and lust. Her body wanted to cum again, but she wanted to win first.

“Damn baby, your cock’s so big it makes by tits look small.”

Kisame chuckled, but it quickly morphed into a groan of pleasure as she ducked her head to suck the tip of his cock into her mouth at the end of his thrust.

 

* * *

 

Karui slid the silk cloth down the smooth, chiseled chest of her partner. “Hey baby,” She greeted, and kissed him deeply. He responded to her touch, leaning into her and moaning into the kiss as she playfully wrapped the cloth loosely around his dick, the cool sensation making him push up with his hips for more. She leaned away from him to take off her sheer shirt to reveal her wine red shelf bra, perfectly exposing her perky tits. Karui pushed her body against him, rubbing her breasts along him down to his cock. She used her hands to push her tits around his dick, bouncing them up and down to tease his shaft with the attention. His face flushed in pleasure and he watched her with eager, lustful attention.

She leaned her head forward to lick off the precum at the end of his cock, and he gasped. She didn’t know his name, hadn’t seen him around campus or had any classes with him. She loved the anonymity of sex, loved that she was going to make this stranger blow his load into her mouth. The room was already full with the sounds of sucking when she swirled her tongue around the head of his perfect dick. Her lips sucked him down, taking him in shallowly at first, then gradually increasing her depth until she was deep throating him, quickly. She was losing sight of the competition, of everyone else in the room with her need to make him cum. The sensation of taking him, blowing him, earning her spot in the sorority to fuck her way to the top, was overwhelming. She moaned hard around him, feeling her own excitement mounting from Ino’s attention. She wanted to fuck, more than she wanted to blow. Maybe he’d want to fuck when she was done…

She let her hands quicken their strokes on that handsome, delicious cock she was working. Fuck, she hoped she could make him cum soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Karin climbed on top of her guy, letting his cock poke firmly against her ass. She leaned in, sliding her hands over his naked shoulders and squeezing his muscles lightly.

“What’s your name, baby?” She asked.

The man under her smiled, his hips flexing just the slightest bit against her ass. “I’m Nagato.”

“Mmmm, Nagato. I like that name.” She practically purred into his ear. “Tell me what you like. Do you want to see me?”

He nodded eagerly as the sounds of sucking rose all around them. She undid his blindfold and he immediately took her in, eyes getting wider the longer he stared.

“..Hey, red.” He finally said. “I like the glasses. Whats your name?”

She smiled at him, knowing this would be easy. “I’m Karin. But you can call me Red if you want..it’s kinda sexy. But tell me...do you want me to suck that big cock?”

She jiggled her ass against him.

He bit his lip. “Fuck yeah I do.”

She got between his knees, and gave his cock a long lick from base to tip. She started out slow and teasing, letting her long red hair tickle his thighs and looking up at him over her glasses with a wicked smirk.

“Do you like it fast, or slow, Nagato?”

“Fast. Give it to me fast, -nnggh!” He begged, already starting to leak precum.

Nagato hadn’t even finished his sentence before Karin’s mouth was on him, her lips vacuum sucked to his thick length and head bobbing in sharp, quick movements. She reveled in his reaction to her work, his hips thrusting up shallowly to meet her mouth and thighs tightening and relaxing.

“Take off your shirt,” He groaned.

She chuckled, for her see through crop top and black bra could hardly be considered a shirt, but whatever. She quickly took off the top, and slipped off her bra much more slowly. She saw him suck in a breath at her pert, perfect breasts. She had small, round nipples high on her tits and she could tell how much he liked them.

Karin played a little coy, tilting her head enough that her red hair grazed the nipples he was fixated on.

“Like what you see?”

His thighs tightened again as he said, “Fuck yeah…” And his swollen cock bobbed before her.

“Want a closer look?” She asked, squeezing her tits and rolling a nipple between her fingers.

His eyes lit up. “Absolutely, Red.”

She climbed up on his lap again, taking off her black thong so that he could feel how wet she was. She kept his cock in front of her this time, massaging it firmly but not enough to make him cum as she presented her tits to him.

Immediately, he dove forward and started kissing and licking at her hard nipples. She gasped and couldn’t suppress a shudder at the feeling. When her hand squeezed his cock harder as she lost focus, he delighted and started to worry a nipple with his teeth.

Aware that she was losing control of her own libido, she pulled away gently. She knew her cheeks were flushed with her own pleasure, so she gave him more of a show of her body and swept her long hair behind her back. She jiggled her tits a little more for him before getting off and pressing his cock between them.

“So what do you think, babe? Wanna cum on these titties you like so much? Or-”

Karin swooped down to deep throat him, quick and rough and dirty, a move she had practiced to perfection in high school. Then she pulled him out of her mouth and tapped his hard cock against her flushed cheek.

“Do you wanna cum on my glasses?”

To her surprise and delight, the offer alone made him shoot a hot spurt of cum up her cheek onto the left side of her glasses. She immediately swallowed him, massaging the head with her tongue and jerking him slowly to finish.

She swallowed everything, making sure he could see his evidence on her glasses to watch as he finished inside her mouth.

When she stopped, Karin’s lips were swollen with the effort and her jaw had the pleasant tingling it always did after a good blowing.

Nagato looked absolutely spent, his eyes glassy with lust and the expression on his face high from an incredible orgasm.

“Fuck,” He said.

As Karin looked around, she noticed that everyone else was still working their first round of cocks. She had won with her first guy!

“Nicely done, sweetheart,”  Anko said as she approached holding the hand of another, unbelievably hot guy.

Karin felt her clit swell at the sight of the man, and her energy and desire to win won over her and she sank to her knees before him.

To her surprise, Anko laughed. “No, no, baby. I mean, you can if you want. But this man is here for _you_.”

Karin didn’t get up off her knees, face inches away from that heavy cock. “But I thought you said there would be two?”

She winked. “I lied. Everyone gets a nice hard cock afterward if they want it. If not, more for me.”

Karin stared at the fucking hopelessly beautiful man in front of her. Then, she coyly slid a hand up Anko’s arm. “What do you say, to him, you and me? Any of the others left can come join."


End file.
